


Unspoken

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Potterfic [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Wartime Romance, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: In the scheme of things, it doesn’t matter that you haven’t yet managed to verbalise what you feel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as _Hope And Glory_ , this drabble is a snapshot of the early days of Remus’ and Sirius’ new relationship.

_I almost lost him today. If I hadn’t arrived when I did..._

You don’t complete the thought. Instead, you turn to enfold him into a gentle embrace; the weight of him in your arms feels, well, _right_ in a way you’re not sure you can explain to anyone (even Remus himself). He snuggles closer to you and you start to rub his back slowly, giving wordless comfort.

You could get used to being like this, with him.

‘Remus?’

‘Yes, Sirius?’

‘Never mind. Doesn’t matter.’

You drop a tender kiss on his head and concentrate on the _feel_ of him, instead.


End file.
